Pocima de Transformación
by Meems Asakura
Summary: Elizabeth quiere ser el hombre que necesita Roderich y le pide ayuda a Arthur, el inglés lo logra, pero no es Elizabeth quien se transforma. La magia te puede jugar malas pasadas. Dedicado a mi Arthura xD Xan.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Elizabeth quiere ser el hombre que necesita Roderich y le pide ayuda a Arthur, el inglés lo logra sólo que el también será afectado.

**Advertencia**: Este Fanfic no tiene relación con ningún país existente, armada u otra cosa. No está hecho con fines de lucro, sólo sacar a relucir mi retorcida mente. Este manga y anime no me pertenece, ni si quiera la luz con que funciona mi computador, que lo pagan mis papás en las mensualidades de la Universidad.

Dedicado a Xan y Griffmoon.

POCIMA DE TRANSFORMACIÓN

Primer Capítulo: ¡Quiero ser hombre!

By Meems Asakura

Una jovencita rubia se encontraba en la puerta de la gran mansión "Reino Unido", tenía razón Roderich, Arthur siempre había sido bueno inventando cosas y sabía mucho de magia tal vez él sabría cómo podría ser el hombre perfecto para Roderich.

Arthur estaba en la terraza limpiando su bajo con tranquilidad cuando su sirvienta le aviso que tenía visita. No sabía quien podría ser, Alfred había venido el día anterior y Francis estaba de vacaciones.

- ¡Elizabeth! – Dijo Arthur al ver a la jovencita húngara.

- Arthur… nunca pensé que estarías aquí – Dijo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- De hecho iba a salir… ¿Quieres tomar té? –

- Sólo si tienes bollos – Dijo ella mientras sonreía hacia el rubio.

- Pues claro… Claire tráenos té de jazmín y Scones – Dijo el Rubio mientras se paraba con su bajo y el paño. – Espérame un rato, voy y vuelvo.

Elizabeth estaba un poco nerviosa y esperaba que el rubio llegara.

- y ¿Para qué me necesitas? – Preguntó el inglés.

- Me dijeron que eras muy bueno para los inventos y la magia – Elizabeth medía cada palabra que decía, sabía que el inglés era bastante susceptible en relación a la magia.

- Si ¿Por? –

- Quiero que me hagas una pócima que me haga hombre – Dijo ella mientras se arrodillaba ante el inglés igual como lo hacían sus caballeros siglos anteriores.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Elizabeth quiere ser el hombre que necesita Roderich y le pide ayuda a Arthur, el inglés lo logra, pero no es Elizabeth quien se transforma. La magia te puede jugar malas pasadas. Dedicado a mi Arthura (xD) Xan.

**Advertencia**: Este Fanfic no tiene relación con ningún país existente, armada u otra cosa. No está hecho con fines de lucro, sólo sacar a relucir mi retorcida mente. Este manga y anime no me pertenece, ni si quiera la luz con que funciona mi computador, que lo pagan mis papás en las mensualidades de la Universidad.

Dedicado a Xan y Griffmoon.

POCIMA DE TRANSFORMACIÓN

Segundo Capítulo: Ingredientes

By Meems Asakura

El inglés estaba anonadado, nunca pensó que la afición de aquél país llegaría a tal extremo.

- E…Elizabeth ¿Estás segura de esto? – Arthur estaba shokeado, aún más que al ver como Rusia rompía una y otra vez su silla maldita.

- ¡Por Favor Arthur!... No sé a quién más recurrir, tú creaste a Merlín, Harry Potter y muchos magos más. Yo sé que solo tú puedes hacer esto realidad, aunque sea por un día necesito saber si mi vida sería mejor, si lograría ser un poco más perfecta para Roderich – La húngara bajo la voz en su última frase hasta casi llegar a un susurro solo oído por el inglés.

- Lo puedo intentar Elizabeth, pero no te aseguro nada. Ni si quiera se con que ingredientes partir, desde que comenzar… tal vez necesitaría que me dieras un mechón de cabello – Arthur estaba analizando las posibles mezclas con las que quedaría el elixir perfecto para una pócima de ese calibre.

- Por mí feliz, te esperare cuanto necesites – En ese instante la sirvienta traía unos scones y un par de tazas para el dueño y la invitada.

- Bueno… Claire me puedes traer mi cuaderno de apuntes con un bolígrafo por favor – Dijo el rubio mientras llevaba una taza a su boca con humeante te de jazmín.

La jovencita hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

- Primero probaré con la sustitución de cuerpos y la invisibilidad, son algunos de los conjuros que he utilizado he inventado y han sido fructíferos – El inglés en un par de segundos recibía su cuaderno de notas y comenzaba a hacer una gran cantidad de letras extrañas.

- ¡Vaya Arthur! ¿Qué escribes? – Preguntó al ver lo que ella pensaba que eran garabatos, sin embargo los hacía con cuidado y destreza.

- Escritura élfica, es más fácil para crear pócimas. Las escrituras humanas no incluyen todos los símbolos químicos por eso – Arthur seguía haciendo escritos y tomando té. La deliciosa mezcla amarillenta se iba haciendo cada vez menos y la curiosidad de la húngara solamente crecía más y más.

- Ahh – Elizabeth decidió ignorar aquello, no entendía nada de lo que decía Arthur y tomo un scones y mastico el primer bocado. – Era toda una mentira lo que decía Alfred, realmente estaban deliciosos.

- Listo… tengo tres posibles formulas. ¿Me acompañas? – Le pregunto el ojiverde a su acompañante.

- Bueno, pero me llevo otro bollo para el camino. – la húngara estaba feliz ojala resultara rápido la pócima.

En un momento Elizabeth se encontraba atravesando pasadizos secretos hasta llegar a una habitación muy grande en donde una gran cantidad de cosas se encontraba en pequeños frascos. Había desde sapos hasta luciérnagas, era algo extraño para ella.

- Primero probaré una modificación de la pócima de la invisibilidad… Polvo de hada, dedo de dragón, diente de ángel, extractos de colores – Decía Arthur, la pócima cada vez tomaba más fuerza, tanto ya que parecía que estuviera hirviendo, mientras no había ni un mechero abajo del vaso precipitado.

- Arthur… ¿Crees qué esto funcionará? – La cara de Elizabeth mostraba cada vez más un terror que cualquiera hubiera tenido al presenciar como la pócima tomaba un color violeta furioso.

- No te preocupes – Dijo el inglés mientras espolvoreaba azúcar en la mezcla – Solo necesito un mechón de tu cabello Elizabeth – El inglés realmente se había emocionado mientras preparaba la minuciosa mezcla para la húngara.

Ella tomo una tijera que se encontraba cerca y corto un trozo pequeño de cabello y se lo entrego al inglés. El inglés comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras extrañas y vertió los cabellos de ella, en ese preciso instante la mezcla exploto y dejo todo el laboratorio lleno de humo, Elizabeth no podía ver a la otra nación.

- ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntaba la húngara intentando captar la imagen del inglés entre todo el polvo.

- ¡Aquí estoy! – Dijo el inglés, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no era su voz, sino la voz de una chica.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó la húngara mientras veía a una jovencita que estaba con la misma ropa que traía Arthur hace unos momentos.

- ¡Soy yo boba! ¡Arthur! – Dijo ella, más no pudo seguir hablando ya que su camisa bajo un poco dejando al descubierto uno de sus pechos, lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Elizabeth estaba anonadada, no podía ser. ¡Arthur ahora era una chica! Y era ¡Su culpa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Elizabeth quiere ser el hombre que necesita Roderich y le pide ayuda a Arthur, el inglés lo logra, pero no es Elizabeth quien se transforma. La magia te puede jugar malas pasadas. Dedicado a mi Arthura (xD) Xan.

**Advertencia**: Este Fanfic no tiene relación con ningún país existente, armada u otra cosa. No está hecho con fines de lucro, sólo sacar a relucir mi retorcida mente. Este manga y anime no me pertenece, ni si quiera la luz con que funciona mi computador, que lo pagan mis papás en las mensualidades de la Universidad.

Dedicado a Xan y Griffmoon.

POCIMA DE TRANSFORMACIÓN

Tercer Capítulo: ¿Qué hacemos?

By Meems Asakura

_- ¿Qué pasó? – Elizabeth estaba anonadada, no podía ser. ¡Arthur ahora era una chica! Y era ¡Su culpa! _

Arthur se miraba una y otra vez frente al gran espejo de su habitación, no sabía que hacer. Era una chica y no podía ver claramente.

- Elizabeth… ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Arthur miraba el cabello largo que tenía ahora.

- Por ahora… déjame terminar de arreglar esto – Elizabeth cosía una camisa antigua del inglés, ahora todas las ropas al inglés le quedaban nadando.

- Pero... Elizabeth, mañana hay una conferencia mundial –

- Te podemos hacer pasar por Irlanda – Dijo ella mientras veía la expresión de Arthur se volvía extraña.

- Lo siento Elizabeth, no creo que Isabela quiera hacer eso… aparte nos odiamos – Arthur tomó la camisa que la húngara le había achicado, realmente era buena en eso Elizabeth. Realmente se parecía a su hermana, solo que él no podía ver claramente. Como si necesitara lentes.

- Yo creo que sí – La húngara arreglaba su cabello rápidamente - ¿Ves bien? –

- No… te veo borrosa –

- Tal vez necesites lentes – La húngara estaba sorprendida de lo linda que podía ser Arthur como mujer.

- Creo que hay unos de Alfred en su pieza… espérame un poco – Arthur con ese mini vestido que le había hecho Elizabeth se fue a la habitación que usualmente ocupaba Alfred, al entrar vio al instante los anteojos que había dejado la nueva potencia y se los puso. Tenía razón Elizabeth necesitaba lentes.

- ¿Arthur-sama? ¿Arthur-sama? – Preguntaba constantemente la sirvienta por los pasillos de las habitaciones, ya era muy tarde para que no llegará a cenar.

- Claire… aquí estoy – Dijo Arthur cerrando la puerta de Alfred mirando a la sirvienta de soslayo.

- ¿!Arthur-sama?! ¿Qué pasó? – Claire no entendía porque la señorita Isabela estaba allí, aunque era más parecida a Arthur que la verdadera. Al verlo a los ojos, se dio cuenta que no era la hermanita de Arthur-sama, si no que era él.

- Una pócima mágica – Arthur se corrió el cabello hacia un lado, realmente el cabello largo era realmente una molestia.

- ¡Vaya!… yo le venía a avisar que era tarde ya y que la cena está preparada, pero primero debe cambiarse ese vestido es bastante exhibicionista – Claire estaba al tanto de la moda, pero por favor. No era una chica cualquiera, era Arthur-sama. Reino Unido, un rey no se podía vestir así aunque le gustara.

- ¿Pero qué sugieres? –

- La ropa de Isabela-sama – Claire camino hacia la última habitación del pasillo, realmente nunca recordó que Isabela cuando se había mudado se había llevado muy poco equipaje al igual que Alfred.

Al entrar a la habitación encontró todo tipo de ropas que Isabela usualmente utilizaba cuando aún eran unos jovencitos.

- ¿Arthur? – Una voz lo llamo desde atrás, se dio vuelta y se encontró con su amiga húngara.

- Elizabeth, ya es tarde, mira yo me voy a cambiar, algo de todo esto me debe quedar bueno, te llamo a tu casa en la noche ¿Está bien?... para que me ayudes con lo de la escusa.

- No te preocupes… Roderich dijo que nos acordáramos que ella nunca va, que le da lo mismo las conferencias mundiales, no es como Peter – La húngara reía cada vez que veía a ese pequeñín intentando un poco de atención que Arthur le quitaba. Se llevaban bien a pesar de que se mostraran como odio siempre.

- ¡Verdad! gracias Elizabeth – Arthur hizo una reverencia como si de un caballero se tratara.

- ¡Pero Arthur! No puedes hacer esos gestos. Mejor me quedo esta noche aquí, te enseñare a comportarte como una señorita – Dijo Elizabeth mientras ella y Claire escogían toda clase de atuendos, realmente Isabela tenía una gran cantidad de ropa moderna en su habitación.

Y En eso se quedo Arthur, en un intento de poder sobrevivir hasta que volviera a ser hombre.


End file.
